Entre gatos y bebés Uchihas
by Penny Uchiha
Summary: -¿Papá puedo tener un gato?- pregunto su hermoso retoño mientras que él solo dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado.- Amor,ya lo hemos hablado. No te voy a comprar un gato.-Bueno, pero si no puedo tener un gato, ¿puedo tener un nuevo hermano?.- Sus ojos se abrieron en demasía y un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro.- Por supuesto que te compro un gato, corazón.
1. Un nuevo miembro

_**Entre gatos y bebés Uchihas**_

_**Un nuevo miembro**_

Si más depuro el joven azabache volvió a ver a su pequeño retoño que jalaba con cuidado la capa negra-azulada que cargaba. La verdad es que esa actitud en Sarada le parecía curiosa, después de todo tanto él como Sakura estaban más que consientes que su pequeña princesa había heredado ese comportamiento serio y huraño que tanto caracteriza a los Uchihas.

Pero últimamente Sarada se ha estado comportando extraño y ese aspecto no ha pasado por alto por los atentos ojos oscuros de Sasuke, que tratan de encontrar una explicación razonable por la cual últimamente la niña parece que se trae algo entre manos.

-¿Qué ocurre Sarada?- Sasuke aprovecha y habla primero. Sabe que la niña es como él, prefiere hablar lo mínimo y muchas de las veces hay que intuir sus verdaderas intenciones. Pero ella solo se queda callada, mientras desvía la mirada y toma valor acomodándose los lindos y pequeños lentes en su rostro.

-Creo que ya sabes de lo que hablo. Lo hemos discutido cientos de veces.- Sasuke alzó una ceja ante ese comentario, ciertamente sabía que toda esa conversación solo podía estar dirigida a un tema en particular al que él mismo ya había impuesto un gran y rotundo no. Pero sin importar cuantas veces él ya se había negado, Sarada seguía insistiendo una y otra vez por el mismo tema. Definitivamente había sacado la terquedad de parte de su madre.

Así que el azabache solo chasqueó la lengua. Pensando en una forma rápida e inteligente para evitar la conversación.- Amor nosotros hablamos de muchos temas.- mintió descaradamente, estando totalmente consiente que ellos apenas y se hablaba y no por falta de afecto sino más bien porque existía un entendimiento mutuo tan grande que sobraban las palabras.

Sin embargo a pesar de las medidas evasivas que su padre estaba tomando la chica de piel nívea y cabellos azabaches solo levantó una ceja yendo al grano- ¿Papá puedo tener un gato?- y al hombre no le quedó más que poner una mueca molesta en el rostro. Para ser sinceros él no tenía nada contra los gatos, de hecho podía inclusive decir que les tenía un sentimiento cercano al cariño y que los prefería sobre los perros o cualquier otro roedor.

Pero no por eso veía la razón por la cual debían comprar uno, su familia así como estaba era perfecta. Ciertamente tanto él como Sakura trabajaban mucho, él en misiones largas y la joven madre como la doctora principal en el Hospital de Konoha. Sin embargo eso no era razón para justificar su ausencia en algunas ocasiones con un pequeño gatito.

-Mi amor, ya lo hemos hablado antes. No te voy a comprar un gato.- Sentenció sereno y su hija solo arrugó ligeramente el ceño dirigiendo la vista para abajo. Sin embargo este gesto no duro mucho, ya que de repente una sonrisa ladina apareció en su hermoso rostro y Sasuke supo que eso significaba futuros problemas. No obstante no podía desvelarse pensando en cómo su princesita se vengaría de él, porque por supuesto que lo haría, por algo se apellidaba Uchiha.

Pero Sasuke no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, al fin y al cabo Sarada solo tenía cinco años. ¿Qué tan caro le podría salir todo ese asunto?

…

Era hora del almuerzo cuando Sasuke y Sarada se encontraban en Ichiraku acompañando Naruto y a Kakashi, en una actividad que ambos llamaron una reunión de los chicos originales de equipo siete y a la cual el Uchiha sabía que era una excusa de salida para que al final el terminara pagando todo. Porque Naruto y Kakashi, eran unos interesados que amaban comer gratis. Por lo cual solo se mantuvo callado mientras oía los griteríos de Naruto y las palabras cansadas de Kakashi resonar por el lugar.

-Wow, teme te felicito. Sarada sí que sabe comportarse. – soltó feliz el rubio mientras contemplaba con sus ojos color cielo a la niña que tranquilamente comía de su plato de ramen.- Bolt y Himawari de seguro estarían corriendo por todo el lugar.

El Uchiha solo puso una sonrisa burlona mientras pasaba sus manos níveas por el cabello sedoso y azabache de su princesa.- Por supuesto, mi hija no es como tus revoltosos hijos.- soltó de golpe logrando que el rubio frunciera el ceño y lo amenazará con un golpe-. Sarada es tranquila y feliz. Porque a diferencia tuya yo si soy buen padre y le doy todo lo que ella quiera.

-Claro todo.- soltó la niña de cinco años en un tono sarcástico, siendo la primera vez que se le escuchaba en esa comida. Llamando tanto la atención del rubio como el de cabello platino.

-Oigo desconformidad en tus palabras Sarada, ¿acaso Sasuke te está limitando algo?- indagó el mayor de los cuatros dejando el libro que tanto le gustaba en la mesa y enfocándose totalmente en la pequeña Uchiha. Esta solo se alzó de hombros y volvió su vista fija al tazón de ramen.- Bueno yo quería un gato, pero papá ya dijo que no.

-Sara.- La miró con reproche su padre que de inmediato fue callado por los otros dos hombres que estaban enternecidos por la escena de la niña.

-¿Y te dio al menos una razón?- cuestionó el Hatake.

-Deberías de reclamar, ya sabes hacer un berrinche estilo Uchiha-Haruno- sugirió el Uzumaki.

-No, la verdad es que está bien.

-¿Y no estás triste por no obtener a tu mascota-ttebayo?

-Supongo que está bien.- se limitó a decir quedándose pensativa por unos segundos y apoyando uno de sus brazos en la mesa.- Si papá dice que no seguro tiene sus buenas razones. Además pensaba en pedirle otra cosa. Algo mucho mejor.

Esta vez hasta Sasuke se interesó por lo cual volvió a ver con sus ojos expectantes a su pequeña princesita para ver que ideas traviesas cruzaban por su mente.-Papá.- hizo una pausa exagerada que a Sasuke le parecieron siglos.-Ya que no puedo tener un gato, ¿puedo tener un hermano?

El silencio invadió el lugar mientras los ojos de Sasuke se abrían sobre medida y un ligero sonrojo se ubicaba en sus mejillas.- Por supuesto mi amor, que te compró el gato.- dejó escapar el mayor de los Uchihas en un vano intento de salvar su dignidad y orgullo en ese momento, pero al final de cuentas su respuesta apresura y sin sentido simplemente provocó las grandes carcajadas por parta de Naruto y Kakashi.

-Vamos Sasuke deberías de hacerle caso a la niña, al final de cuentas los clanes no se reviven solos.- soltó Kakashi recibiendo una fulminante mirada de su alumno de cabello azabache.

-Vamos Kakashi sensei no moleste a Sasuke.- soltó serio el rubio sorprendiendo a su amigo.- No ve que le comió la lengua un gato.- rio y al mayor de los Uchihas no le quedó otra que fruncir su ceño y resoplar molesto oyendo todas las burlas que los otros dos hombres decían contra su persona. Sin embargo en lugar de seguir sus instintos y realizar una masacre en ese lugar solo volvió su vista a su pequeña hija que tenía una sonrisa burlona y una cara de satisfacción en ese momento.

Sin más Sasuke acercó su rostro a la menor con el fin de encararla.- ¿Feliz?- inquirió con ironía mientras Sarada ampliaba su sonrisa maligna. Ciertamente su hija era un pequeño diablillo y aunque sonase extraño, no podía estar más orgulloso. Ella era una digna Uchiha.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que su pequeño retoño le había dado una razón al dobe y al pervertido de Kakashi de burlarse de él por el resto de su vida.- ¿Se seguirán burlando?- el azabache asintió con una cara cansada y de pocos amigos.-Tal vez podríamos burlarnos de ellos también y de paso podríamos a pasar para que me comprarás el gato.

Sasuke dejó escapar una sonrisa, le gustaba como pensaba esa niña. Por lo cual simplemente la agarró de la mano y caminó con rapidez. Él a la perfección sabía que tanto el Hokage de la hoja como su maestro eran lo suficientemente descarados para salir sin cargar nada de dinero o una tarjeta de crédito, pero esta vez Uchiha Sasuke no pagaría por la comida.

-Dios, si hubiera sabido tomó un video para Snap-carcajeó Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos, volviendo a ver como Sasuke y Sarada huían del lugar.- ¡NO! Sasuke espera no te vayas.-suplicó pero el Uchiha era lo suficientemente rápido para perderse por la aldea.- Mierda y ahora qué hacemos.-preguntó el rubio dándose cuenta que el Hatake también había huido del lugar.

….

Sus ojos rodaron por una cuarta vez en ese día, estaba seguro que sí Kiba le volvía a insistir que los perros eran mejores mascotas que los gatos, acabaría impactando sin piedad su puño en su cara. Pero antes de que eso pasara las risas provenientes de Sarada y Tamaki llamaron su atención, indicándole que probablemente su hija ya había escogido a su favorito entre todos esos gatitos.

Y así fue, o eso pudo notar Sasuke al acercarse a ambas mujeres y notar que la Uchiha cargaba con un pequeño bultito entre sus manos. Sasuke solo se agachó para poder ver al gatito con atención, notando que tenía un hermoso pelaje negro brillante y unos enormes ojos verdes.

-Definitivamente es la gata perfecta para todo Uchiha.- vaciló Tamaki dedicándole una sonrisa a Sasuke y pasando por última vez su mano por el pelaje del felino.

-Sí.- sonrió Sasuke a Sarada que le sonreía con gran calidez.- Haz pensado en un nombre.- La chica asintió bajando la mirada por unos minutos, acomodándose las gafas y poniendo una postura digna der la hija de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

-La llamaré Mikoto y le diremos Miko-Miko.-Sugirió la azabache mientras que la expresión de su padre cambiaba a una mueca molesta.

-Sarada, no te creo que sea buena idea ponerle a un gato en nombre de tu abuela difunta.- sugirió pero la niña no le pareció verle nada raro al asunto.- Además es claro que no tiene cara de Mikoto.- sugirió viendo a la pequeña gatita que su hija cargaba en brazos, pero decidió desistir al sentir la mano de la castaña en su hombro.

-Hmp.- suspiró entregándole el dinero a la joven mujer y agarrando a su hija de su mano. Luego se despidió de Tamaki y decidió ignorar los comentarios molestos que seguía diciéndole el Inuzuka, solo no pegándole porque Sarada estaba presente.

…..

Sakura dejó escapar una sonrisa sincera cuando vio la puerta de su casa abrirse y no pudo evitar poner una expresión curiosa al ver como Sasuke entraba con una camita rosada acolchada, alimento para gatos y una bolsa llena de juguetes para este. Por su parte su bella hija cargaba con una hermosa gatita negra con un collar rosado en el cuello.

-¡Vaya! Ya me pensaba que ustedes dos no volverían.- dijo entre sonrisas levantándose del sofá y dejando de leer esa novela romántica que tenía guardada en su tableta.

-Larga historia.- dijo Sasuke refunfuñando mientras Sarada le decía a su madre que ambos habían comprado un gato y que luego habían pasado a comprar todos los implementos que este necesitará.

-¿Y tiene nombre?

-Claro se llama Mikoto.- soltó haciendo que una risilla escapara por los labios de la kunuichi y sus ojos verdes se posaran es su esposo.- Pero por la salud mental de papá, creo que será mejor solo llamarla Miko-Miko.

-De todas formas, suena lindo. Pero amor, ¿por qué no vas a arriba y le enseñas a Miko-Miko la casa?- sugirió y Sarada obedeció, tomando muy en serio el pedido de su madre como si fuera una misión de rango S.

Luego de que Sakura escuchará como la menor de los Uchihas subía las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto se acercó a su esposo poniéndose de puntillas y rosando suavemente sus labios. Sasuke correspondió el beso pero antes de que pudiera intensificarlo la pelirosada se había separado de él y lo veía con expresión curiosa.- Dijiste que no querías el gato, ¿por qué se lo compraste?- pregunto y el hombre de veintisiete años no pudo evitar suspirar resignado y poner una ligera mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

-Esa niña es lista, no conviene discutir con ella.- aseguró y Sakura rio ante el comentario.

-Talvez es porque es listas como sus padres, incluso ya está demostrando ser un prodigio como su tío.

Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza tomando asiento en el sofá y su esposa hizo lo mismo.- Me engaño por completo, me pidió algo mucho más difícil que dar. La pelirosada levantó una ceja interesada por la situación por lo cual observó la cara de frustración del azabache.

-¿Qué te pidió?

-Un hermano.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron como platos, la verdad es que nunca Sarada les había pedido ni a ella ni a Sasuke un nuevo integrante en la familia que no fuera un gato. Tal vez una que otra vez preguntó por qué el idiota de Bolt Uzumaki tenía una hermana y ella no, pero nunca lo había expresado como un capricho.

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?

-Que podía tener un gato.-comentó molesto mientras una enorme sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de su mujer.

-Bueno, piénsalo. No es como si no lo estuviéramos intentando.-comentó Sakura mientras el Uchiha entrecerraba los ojos.- Tal vez Sarada pueda tener pronto un hermanito o hermanita.

-Sí pero como le explicó que eso lleva tiempo.-comentó frustrado el Uchiha.- Igual aunque estuvieras embarazada en este momento tardaría nueve meses, si así de terca fue por el gato como lo será por un hermano.

-Bueno ella puede esperar perfectamente ocho meses.

-Nueve.- le corrigió.

-Ocho.-volvió a decir viendo como su esposo abría enormemente sus ojos y dejaba escapara una sonrisa que estaba segura que a excepción de ella y Sarada la vieran con regularidad. Solo sintió como le beso la frente y luego como le beso con extremado cariño los labios, posicionando una de sus manos en su aún plano vientre.

Y la ojijade no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo besaba, estando más que contenta al saber que tanto su esposo como su hija estarían encantados con la idea de un bebé en la familia. Porque al final de cuentas la hermosa gata Mikoto, no sería la única nueva adquisición que tendrían la familia Uchiha-Haruno, ese año.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado :3 La verdad es que me moría por escribir una historia en donde se viera la interacción entre Sasuke y Sarada, la verdad creo que a pesar de todo, esos dos se llevarán muy bien. Ya saben de tal padre, tal hija :)<p>

Para ser sincera cuando pensé en está historia solo me imagine un shot, pero ahora que lo pienso tengo ganas de continuarla. Pero para ser sincera no sé que hacer, ¿le ven futuro como para hacerla un long fic? Lo dejó en ustedes

Dios estoy tan obsecionada con esta familia, espero que Kishi este año nos de un montón de momentos SasuSaku, gran interacción de Sarada y un nuevo integrante para la familia Uchiha :) ES mucho pedir?

Bueno gracias por leer y si tienen alguna queja, tomatazo, comentario. Haganmelo saber, acepto toda crítica constructiva pero traten de no ser tan duros conmigo e.e jajajajajaj

Besos


	2. Una gran aventura

**_Una gran aventura_**

De todas las decepciones que Sasuke Uchiha se había llevado en la vida, probablemente esa era la más grande. Sí, porque nunca todo su esfuerzo había sido tirado a la basura, sin lograr ni siquiera un mísero resultado.

¿Pero qué podía esperar? Había sido ingenuo de su parte pensar que esa criatura iba a desarrollar habilidades ninjas. Más cuando se pasaba las veinticuatro horas del día persiguiéndolo con el fin de que le rascara la panza o a veces incluso para jugar entre sus piernas. Y a pesar de que esas conductas les parecían demasiado adorables tanto a su esposa como a su hija, al azabache le parecía una gran pérdida de potencial.

Porque aunque el joven padre había sido totalmente escéptico con respecto a la idea de comprar un gato para la familia, se le había metido en la cabeza que ciertamente sería funcional tener una mascota con habilidades ninjas que protegiera a su mujer, a su linda princesa y a su hijo aún no nato; cuando él no se encontrase en la casa por una de sus largas misiones.

Y no era que creía que su familia estaba conformada por seres indefensos, bien sabía que la fuerza de Sakura era capaz de hacer llorar hasta a los ninjas más fuertes del mundo, claro testimonio de esto daba el dobe de Naruto; incluso sabía que su lindo retoño era por mucho la mejor alumna de su clase; no solo destacando por sus increíbles habilidades sino también por su gran inteligencia y ni que hablar de la personita que se estaba formando en el vientre de la pelirosada ¡Por favor! Los genes Uchiha combinados con los genes Haruno, solo podían generar belleza y grandeza.

Sin embargo el hecho de dejar una especie de _guardián_ en la casa lo tranquilizaba, más cuando había visto a lo largo de su vida a tantos animales que se desempeñaban igual o en algunas ocasiones mucho mejor que ciertos ninjas. Por lo que él surgió el firme propósito de entrenar a la gata Miko-Miko de la mejor manera posible, para convertirla en otra miembro honorable del grandioso clan Uchiha.

-Mira Mikoto.- Sasuke la miró fijo agarrándola con cuidado y posicionándola en su regazo.- Hoy tengo una misión, nada difícil. Es simplemente de protocolo, ni siquiera tengo que salir de la Aldea. Solo estaré fuera unas pocas horas, igual te encargo el cuidado de mi familia.- la gata solo lo miró fijamente con sus ojos verdes por lo cual prosiguió.- En el caso de alguna emergencia, espero que pongas en práctica todo lo que te he enseñado.

No obstante apenas terminó de hablar, el felino solo se acurrucó en sus piernas empezando a ronronear cómodamente y al Uchiha no le quedó más que levantar una ceja y fruncir ligeramente el ceño. Porque el entrenamiento no había dejado los frutos esperados, lo único que había conseguido es que la gata se encariñara de él y aprendiera a usar la caja de arena.

Así que el Uchiha solo suspiró resignado, pasando con algo de torpedad, su mano por el pelaje oscuro del felino para colocarla en el piso y seguir con su camino. Pero sus ojos oscuros y precavidos notaron como está cada vez que él se proponía salir quería hacer lo mismo, y con el miedo de que su pequeño retoño lo odiase en el caso de que la gata escapara. La agarró con cuidado y la subió al piso de arriba.

…

Sarada abrió sus ojos con rapidez, al oír un incesante sonido en la puerta de su cuarto. Sin pensarlo mucho se levantó de su cama y aunque el reloj ubicado en la cómoda de su cuarto, indicará que apenas eran las seis, no dudó en ponerse sus gafas rojas y dirigirse hacia esta, con el fin de averiguar qué era lo que producía ese peculiar ruido.

Claro que grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era la gata que probablemente estaba arañando la puerta.- ¿Pero Miko-chan que haces?- levantó su ceja indignada siendo ignorada por la gata que se acercó con pequeños saltitos a la ventana haciendo sonidos lastimeros. Por lo que la azabache hizo lo mismo, con el fin de entender que era lo que tenía a su mascota en ese estado. Y al ver por la ventaja, pudo notar la figura de su padre caminando fuera de la casa para ir a una de sus tantas misiones.

-Lo sé, apesta cuando se va.- dejó escapar en un suspiro, pasando con cariño su manos níveas por el pelaje azabache de su mascota.- Antes solía despedirse, sin importar la hora que fuera. Pero ahora dice que no es justo el hecho de despertarme. Sin embargo a mí no me importaba, para ser sincera lo prefería.- terminó decir con ese tono aburrido y de resignación.

La gata solo maulló volviéndola a ver con ojos triste y siguiendo aruñando ligeramente la ventana con sus pequeñas garras. La chica se limitó a solo a sonreírle quedamente, acariciando esta vez entra las orejas de la pequeña criatura.

-No te preocupes, él siempre vuelve. Tal vez llegue un momento en el que te parezca que le dedica mucho tiempo al trabajo, o incluso a veces pensarás que él es muy serio. Pero la verdad es que es una excelente persona, aunque él no lo sepa.- Detalló abriendo ligeramente la ventana para dejar entrar el viento para luego caminar a pasos lentos hacia su cama.

Acto seguido se sentó en está, palpándola delicadamente para darle a entender a la gata que la acompañara y aunque la pequeña criatura la contempló un poco considerando la oferta, no le hizo caso. Muy a lo contrario de lo que había pensado la pequeña niña, la gata había aprovechado la ventana abierta para dar un salto y caer en un árbol cercano.

Los ojos de Sarada se abrieron con rapidez y sin pensarlo mucho corrió hacia la ventana para ver como la gata Miko-Miko bajaba con una gran agilidad el árbol hasta llegar al suelo. Cuando vio a su mascota corriendo por las calles de Konoha, no lo pensó más y buscó con gran rapidez sus pantuflas de conejitos amarillas y se las puso. Luego meditó la situación.

Si no iba rápido por la gata, algo le podía pasar. Aún era muy pequeña y con falta de experiencia, además solo había vivido con Tamaki y ahora con ellos. Pero si bajaba por las escaleras de su casa y se topaba con su madre, posiblemente esta le pediría explicaciones y ahí perdería una gran cantidad de su valioso tiempo.

Así que de nuevo Sarada volvió a ver hacia la ventana mientras tragaba en seco. La verdad es que aún era muy pequeña para poder controlar chakra en sus pies y poder caminar con facilidad por el árbol. Pero si la gata Miko-Miko había podido bajarlo sin morir en el intento, de seguro ella también podría hacer lo mismo.

…

Boruto se limitó a bostezar y a fruncir el ceño. Si había algo que odiaba era el hecho de levantarse temprano para entrenar las técnicas de los Hyugas con su abuelo. Y no era que odiaba entrenar, como el vago de Shikadai, o que odiase las técnicas de su familia materna ¡Para nada si eran geniales! O mucho menos que no le agradase su abuelo. Sino es que no entendía porque tenía que ser justamente a esa hora. ¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso era un delito querer dormir hasta más tarde?

Pero ese día, no fue como los otros. Porque mientras que el niño rubio caminaba junto con su abuelo y su pequeña hermana rumbo al vario Hyuga, vio algo que le llamó la atención. ¿Y cómo no? Si no todos los días, se puede ver a la Uchiha en un pijama de color lavanda y pantuflas de conejitos bajando con gran dificultad por un árbol.

Así que el joven Uzumaki solo se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar una sonora carcajada. No podía arruinar la oportunidad de burlarse de Sarada en su cara. -Hima-chan.- llamó el rubio notando como su pequeña hermanita lo volvía a ver con sus grandes y bellos ojos celestes.-Ocupo que distraigas al abuelo.

-¿Onichan, otra vez te vas a escapar? ¿Puedo ir esta vez contigo?- él la volvió a ver, notando como su sonrisa era grande y alegre. Sin embargo el rubio negó con la cabeza pasando con delicadeza su mano por los cabellos azulados de la menor.

-Aún eres muy pequeña, pero te prometo que cuando estés más grande te llevaré a todas mis aventuras- le guiñó el ojo, alzando luego su vista para notar como su abuelo se distraía saludando a otra persona del clan.

Y antes de que el gran Hiashi Hyuga se diera cuenta, el mayor de los Uzumakis había salido corriendo en dirección de la casa de los Uchihas. No obstante no fue el único, ya que la pequeña Himawari decidió hacer lo mismo.

…..

Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, mientras contenía su respiración bajando un poco más. Ahora estaba más que convencida que la idea del árbol era una completa estupidez, que además de no ser propia de ella, solo sería hecha por una persona descabellada y con falta de un buen sentido de juicio.

-¡Oye cuatro ojos! ¿Qué haces?- si alguien como el mismo que le llamaba.

El insoportable y ruidoso hijo del sétimo Hokage.

-No te interesa, idiota.

El rubio frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos, dedicándole mil y un insultos a la chica pero luego de ver como esta lo ignoraba olímpicamente decidió desistir dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios. – Pueda que tengas razón-dattebasa- susurró avergonzado, lo que llamó la atención de la azabache- Pero tú no eres de las personas que anda haciendo estupideces sin razón alguna, así que si estás haciendo esto con esa patética ropa es porque algo grave ha pasado.

La chica no respondió solo dejándose caer al estar relativamente cerca del suelo. Siguió caminado hasta estar de espaldas del chico rubio y frunció el ceño.- Se escapó mi gato, creo que se fue detrás de mi padre.

-¿De Sasuke-sama?- ella asintió rodando los ojos, ni modo que su padre era el hombre que preparaba el ramen.

-El problema es que papá siempre hace misiones largas y peligrosas, por lo que no puedo dejar que vaya tras él.

-Ya veo.- de repente se sintió incómodo, pero una sonrisa sincera se escapó de sus labios mientras alzaba el pulgar.- Bueno, creo que hoy es tu día de suerte, porque yo el gran Boruto Uzumaki voy a recuperar a tu gata, cueste lo que cueste.

La pequeña chica se volvió sorprendida, meditando seriamente si en realidad le convenía o no aceptar la ayuda de ese molesto niño. Para ser sinceros, a pesar de que tanto su familia como la de él fueran tan unidas, ellos nunca se habían llevado bien. Para ella, él era un niño revoltoso, molesto y ruidoso, que siempre quería llamar la atención; y para él ella era una niñita mimada, arrogante y amargada.

No obstante, ahí estaba Bolt dándole todo su apoyo y ofreciéndole ayuda para recuperar a Miko-Miko. Como si fuera algo tan normal, como si las rivalidades entre ambos nunca hubiesen existido. Y aunque sonase extraño, eso en ella la hacía sentir un vació extraño en el estómago que no podía entender a la perfección.

Pero ciertamente no era el mejor momento, para pensar en temas tan triviales. Así que la chica se tranquilizó pensando que talvez esa sensación solo era el fatídico resultado de haberse saltado el desayuno. Por lo cual suspiro cansada, sabiendo que el estúpido Uzumaki no aceptaría un no por respuesta y como si no le importase en lo absoluto exclamó un _haz lo que quieras._

Así que juntos empezaron una aventura, buscando por todos partes alguna huella del animal o inclusive preguntándoles a los aldeanos si no había visto a una pequeña gatita deambulando por las calles. Sin embargo todas las pistas recogidas y los comentarios recibidos los llevaron a una sola parte.

-¿Mi casa? ¿Qué demonios hacía tu gata en mi casa?- gritó haciendo que la pequeña princesita Uchiha frunciera el ceño molesta.

-No grites, Idiota. ¿Cómo crees que voy a saber qué hacía mi gata aquí?

El chico solo la fulminó con la mirada cruzando de brazos y volviendo su vista al otro lado.-Bueno tú eres la sabionda, ¿no? En todo caso es más probable que lo sepas tú a que lo sepa yo-dattebasa.

Sarada asintió y a pesar que odiaba admitirlo, Bolt tenía un muy buen punto. Pero igual no tenía mucho sentido la situación, sabía que a los gatos no les gustaba tanto apartarse de sus casas en sus "paseos" pero con sus propios ojos había visto como Mikoto había salido persiguiendo a su padre.

-Talvez mi papá tuvo que pasar a tu casa.- levantó un dedo estando casi segura de su hipótesis.- Tal vez tuvo que hacerle escolta al sétimo Hokage.

-¿Al viejo?- la miró sin entender y la niña de piel nívea no pudo evitar rodar de nuevo los ojos, ni que hubiera más de un sétimo Hokage para que tuviera que preguntar.- Pero eso sería ilógico, el viejo es un mal padre pero un excelente ninja, no creo que ocupe escolta.

-Es simplemente por el protocolo.- Bolt asintió luego levantando una ceja. La verdad es que no sabía a ciencia cierta que significaba esa palabra. Solo sabía que la había escuchado muchas veces salir de la boca de su madre y de su padre. Sin embargo la Uchiha era lista. Así que si ella decía eso, era porque tenía que ser cierto.

Así que solo volvió a ver al horizonte dispuesto a seguir recolectando información de la criatura, pero antes de que eso fuera necesario sus ojos del color del cielo observaron a la linda gatita caminando unas callas más abajo.- ¡Ahí está!- gritó, no pensándolo dos veces y empezando a correr como desquiciado.

-¡Oye! ¡La vas a asustar! -trató de razonar Sarada pero simplemente el rubio no se iba a dar por vencido. No por nada era el hijo de Naruto Uzumaki, el mejor ninja de la historia.

Claro que nada resultó como en la mente del rubio. Ya que, cuando logró alcanzar a la gata y trató de tirarse encima está se asustó, le rasguño un poco las mejillas y trepó al árbol más cercano que se encontró. Dejando al de ojos celestes tirado en el piso de cara y ligeramente lastimado.

-Bolt, eres un idiota.- oyó decir. Por lo cual levantó su cabeza encontrándose con sus amigos de la academia y con el peculiar y constante regaño de Shikadai por sus comportamientos inadecuados.

-Oigan, ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?- preguntó pasándose una mano por los cabellos rubios oyendo como los pasos calmados de Sarada, se acercaban cada vez.

Shikadai solo suspiró tendiéndole la mano al Uzumaki, pensando que probablemente este estaba haciendo una de sus típicas bromas. Luego lo logró poner en pie y vio como este se pasaba las manos por la ropa tratando de quitar el polvo que había adquirido con la caída.- Se suponía que teníamos que entrenar con nuestros padres.-concluyó y Bolt solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Deberían entrenar, sino nunca estarán a la altura de un ninja tan glorioso como yo.

-Claro, a la altura de un ninja come tierra como tú.-soltó sarcásticamente.- ¿Pero se puede saber que estaban haciendo ustedes?- preguntó el joven Nara detallando su vista también en la joven Uchiha que se había mantenido callada todo ese tiempo, a pesar de ya haber llegado al lugar.

-A la amargada se le perdió su gata y yo la ayuda a recuperarla.

-Nosotros también podríamos ayudarlos, tengo un poco de tiempo antes de reunirme con Anko- sensei.- comentó Chocho segura.

-Sería problemático, pero no es seguro dejarte solo. Luego haces alguna estupidez.- apoyó el pequeño Nara.

-¿No creen que deberíamos entrenar?- Trató de razonar el Yamanaka, siendo como siempre el más sensato y prudente de los tres. Pero a pesar de sus palabras, sus otros dos compañeros de equipo decidieron ignorarlas. Por lo cual el chico solo se limitó a lamentarse en silencio al pensar en la reacción que su madre iba a tener por haberse saltado de nuevo el entrenamiento.

-¿Y dónde está la gata?- volvió a ver la niña Akimichi hacia todas direcciones hasta ver como Sarada apuntaba con el dedo hacia arriba. Por lo cual dirigió sus ojos de color avellana hacia esa dirección, notando come el pequeño felino estaba en una de las ramas de un árbol.- ¿Y cómo pretenden llegar hasta ahí? ¿Alguno de ustedes, idiotas, sabe volar?

-No hace falta.- exclamó el rubio seguro y llamando la atención del resto. ¡Admiren mis técnicas ninjas!- gritó, corriendo a gran velocidad en el árbol y colocando uno de sus pies en el tronco de este, dejando a todos atónicos. Sin embargo eso no duró mucho, ya que al segundo paso el chico había caído de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡Demonios! Se ve mucho más fácil de lo que es- dattebasa.

-Hmp, definitivamente eres un estúpido.- se quejó la Uchiha cruzada de brazos.

-Por lo menos yo estoy tratando de llegar, no veo que estés haciendo algo.

-Porque en imposible de llegar si lo intentamos por separado.- dijo con obviedad haciendo que el rubio levantara una ceja sin entender.

-Bolt.- lo llamó el joven de ojos verdes y cabello oscuro.- Sarada tiene razón, aún somos muy pequeños para poder concentrar la cantidad necesaria de chakra en la planta de nuestros pies; e inclusive, si alguno de nosotros lo llegáramos hacer, aún nuestro control de chakra es muy inestable. Probablemente no aguataríamos llegar a la altura a la que está la gata.

-Entonces…- lo motivó el Uzumaki para que siguiera hablando aún sin entender a la perfección el plan. Aprovechando también para levantarse y volver a quitar el polvo de su ropa negra con rojo.

-Entonces si queremos llegar arriba deberemos de aprovechar la altura y la fuerza de cada uno. Por lo cual tendremos que formar una pirámide con una base fuerte y resistente, que termine en una punta ligera y hábil.

Todos aceptaron dándole créditos al Nara por el buen razonamiento. Pero ahora quedaba el hecho de definir la función de quién. Lo que resultó otro gran problema ya que los chicos tenían diferentes puntos de vista. Pero Shikadai sereno, como casi siempre, le otorgó a cada uno de sus compañeros una posición. Empezando por Chocho e Inojin, que junto a él, por ser los más altos, fuertes y mayores, serían las base. Luego Bolt sería el medio de la pirámide y por último Sarada, al ser la menor y la más pequeña, sería la punta. Siendo la única que estaría de pie, a diferencia de sus compañeros que estarían sobre manos y rodillas.

Así empezaron a posicionarse, empezando los chicos del equipo Ino-shika-cho. Acto seguido se subió el Uzumaki, que seguía algo molesto al no ser considerado para la base por ser el segundo más bajo en estatura y cuando este por fin logró hallar el equilibrio encima de sus compañeros, llegó el momento de la Uchiha.

-¡Esperen!- soltó Inojin de la nada, sorprendiendo a todos.- Esto es peligroso, en el caso de que alguno pierda el equilibrio la que saldría más afectada sería Sarada.

El Nara asintió recalcando que en caso de complicaciones, esa era una de las consecuencias más probable de su plan. Por lo cual muchos de ellos se quedaron sin palabras y con los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Todos, menos la Uchiha que aprovechó la situación para subirse en la espalada de Inojin.

-No te preocupes, sé lo que hago.- resopló casi en un murmuró y posicionando una de sus manos en la espalda del chico. Este le sonrió sereno mientras que el Uzumaki solo fruncía el ceño molesto.

-¡Oigan! No tenemos todo el día.- se quejó, solo haciendo que Sarada se subiera sobre su espalada y empezará a ponerse de pie, perdiendo ligeramente el equilibro. Pero con gran agilidad logró equilibrarse, hasta el punto de estar totalmente erguida y alzar los brazos con el fin de atajar a la gata.- Vamos Mikoto, tenemos que ir a casa.-dijo con un dejo de cariño en sus palabras, que sorprendió a sus compañeros que nunca habían escuchada a Sarada referirse con tanto afecto a una persona, que no fueran sus padres.

Y aunque la gata observó alegre a la niña, no bajó del árbol. Por el contrario empezó a lamerse las patitas blancas y ronronear. Por lo que la hermosa niña de piel nívea frunció el ceño, alzándose de puntillas hasta llegar a una rama que estaba a una altura media.

-No me hagas ir por ti.- sentenció algo molesta, pero su pequeña mascota la veía atenta, sin hacer mucho caso de sus palabras.

-¡Oye cuatro ojos! Será mejor que te apures. Si no te has dado cuenta no es como si fueras tan liviana.- la chica frunció el ceño, pero sabía que era cierto por lo que siguió llamando a la gata con cariño, alternándolo a veces con regaños. Luego con la fuerza de sus brazos subió un poco gracias a la rama y trató de extender su brazo disponible para agarrarla.

Pero muy para su desgracia, en ese preciso momento una abeja se posicionó en el rostro de Shikadai, que trató de mantener la compostura y de ahuyentarla soplando. Por el contrario cuando la pequeña Akimichi vio al pequeño insecto, al cual le tenía tanto miedo, pegó un manotazo al rostro del Nara aplastándolo pero al mismo tiempo noqueando al joven con su fuerza descomunal.

No tardó mucho, después de eso, el sistema en caer. Una vez que el Nara estuvo el suelo lo estuvo Boruto también. Que aunque este estuviese apoyado en los tres, lo estaba principalmente del hijo de Shikamaru Nara y de Sabaku no Temari. Por su parte Chocho había huido aún atemorizada de la abeja e Inojin había quedado atónico por la situación.

Y aunque este último estaba tan mudo, como si la lengua se la hubiera robado un gato; de inmediato le dijo a Sarada que se quedará quita, por su protección. Pero la chica le desobedeció notando que le faltaba más altura para poder agarrar al animal. Por lo que subió unas cuantas ramas más y posicionó sus pies en unas ramas que no eran para nada estables. Que se empezaron a desquebrajar casi de inmediato. Hasta romperse por completo.

Y la pequeña Uchiha quedó colgando simplemente de una rama, que no parecía que pudiera soportar por mucho tiempo su cuerpo. Por lo cual sus únicos compañeros consientes se alarmaron y empezaron a desesperar.

-Iré por ella.-soltaron ambos rubios casi al mismo tiempo.

-No yo iré, tú ve a buscar ayuda.- amenazó el Uzumaki.

-No, yo iré. Tú por mientras quédate abajo por si ella se cae para que la agarres.-le contradijo el Yamanaka.

-Estoy seguro que yo llegaría primero- dattebasa.

-Ya todos vimos tu intento fallido de subir al árbol.

Bolt frunció el ceño molesto.- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tú podrías logarlo?

Inojin suspiró sereno.- Podría intentarlo.

-¿Y por qué no los dos lo intentan? Yo puedo pedir ayuda.- ambos se voltearon al oír a la otra voz, que al fin de cuentas al Uzumaki le sonaba tan familiar. Viendo como la pequeña Himawari los veía discutir y les dedicaba una sonrisa.- ¡Yo pediré ayuda para rescatar a Sarada-Onechan!

Y los ojos de Bolt se abrieron en demasía y de inmediato dejó de encarar a Inojin para ver a su pequeña hermanita alarmado.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que aún eras muy pequeña.- Pasó sus manos por el rostro blanquecino de esta, comprobando que no tuviera ningún raspón ni ninguna herida.

-¡Quería ir contigo Onichan!

Y antes de que el rubio siguiera hablando con su pequeña hermanita, la mano de Inojin se posicionó en su hombro haciendo que volviera a ver al rubio de piel pálida que le dedicaba una noble y sincera sonrisa.- Talvez tú hermana tenga razón, lo mejor será que los dos tratemos de salvar a Sarada y ella vaya a pedir ayuda.

-¡Pero es peligroso!- volvió a verla bastante nervioso.- Y ella es muy pequeña-dattebasa, yo solo estoy siendo un buen hermano.

-Lo sé.- aceptó el rubio con ese tono calmado que por alguna extraña razón siempre lograba irritarlo.- Pero la frentona lo necesita.

Y Bolt asintió viendo como la chica seguía luchando por mantener su mano en la rama y como la gata, preocupada maullaba por el peligro en el que se encontraba su dueña. Por lo que con un tono elevado le dijo a la niña de cabellos azulados que fuera y que le pidiera ayuda a la primera persona que conociera.

Y así hizo Himawari, que muy obedientemente corrió con el objetivo de llegar a su hogar. Pero al ver a tantas personas transitando por estas calles y al tener dificultad de pasar entre estas, decidió cambiar de ruta por un camino mucho más largo, pero menos transitado. No obstante mientras corría a su máxima velocidad, chocó contra alguien y quedó sentada en el suelo. Logrando que un sentimiento de vergüenza invadiera su cuerpo, por lo que adquirió un gran sonrojo y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos.

-¿Himawari se puede saber qué haces?- la voz ronca le llamó la atención y al reconocerla casi de inmediato una gran sonrisa apareció en su bello rostro. Por su parte el hombre solo se agachó con el fin de agarrarla y alzarla.

-¡Tío Sasuke! Sara-chan está en peligro. ¡Se va a caer de un árbol!-soltó y las palabras de esta no habían terminado de salir de su boca cuando el Uchiha ya había salido corriendo con gran velocidad con el fin de llegar al árbol.

….

Inojin entrecerró sus ojos por el esfuerzo físico que estaba haciendo, tener que soportar el peso del Uzumaki entre sus hombros era bastante casando. Sin embargo el plan que habían tenido que elaborar no parecía funcionar, ya que el Uzumaki no lograba aún alcanzar la pierna de Sarada.

-Sarada, ¿Estás bien?- dijo el mayor con dificultad mientras que veía a la chica con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Está a punto de romperse!- dijo con un ligero tono de preocupación en a voz.-En cualquier momento.

Tanto Bolt como Inojin, supieron que esas eran muy malas noticias. Por lo cual decidieron quitar la formación que había hecho para agarrar sus manos con el fin de hacer un lugar resistente en el que Sarada pudiera caer.

Y así como lo dijo la chica la rama se quebró dejándola caer tanto a ella como a la gata. Por lo cual mantuvo sus ojos cerrados esperando el gran golpe que nunca llegó. Por el contrario simplemente fue recibida por un par de cálidos brazos que la atraparon en el aire.

Pero no eran los del Bolt ni tampoco los de Inojin.

Eran los brazos fuertes de su padre que había llegado en el momento preciso y había impedido su caída. Y los ojos de Sarada no pudieron evitar abrirse en demasía, sorprendida de la situación. Pero Sasuke no era la única persona que había llegado en u rescate, porque claramente también podía ver la figura de su madre agachada curando con una velocidad extrema el golpe que el pequeño Nara había recibido en la cabeza.

-Él se despertará pronto.- comentó segura volviendo sus ojos verde jade a los azabaches de su hija.- ¿Por cierto se puede saber por qué te escapaste de la casa, jovencita?- comentó molesta con una de sus cejas rosadas alzadas.

-La gata se escapó en búsqueda de papá.- comentó avergonzada mientras que Sasuke colocaba a su pequeño retoño en el suelo.-Yo no quería que le pasará nada, papá siempre se pasa haciendo misiones complicadas.- Sakura asintió fulminando a su esposo con la mirada.

Pero muy distinto a lo que todos los presentes pensaron que haría, en lugar de dejarse llevar por su mal humor solo se limitó a suspirar, arrodillarse hasta estar a la altura de la pequeña azabache y sonreírle amablemente.-Amor, la próxima vez que algo así pase me lo dices. No tienes que hacer las cosas por ti sola y aunque yo tenga turno en el hospital te prometo que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Y la pequeña de ojos negros asintió, sonriendo al ver el bello rostro de su amorosa mamá. Por su parte el azabache aprovechó la ocasión para acercarse a los niños, esperando pacientemente que el joven Nara se despertara. Luego solo los fulminó con la mirada.-Nunca más en sus vidas vuelvan a poner a mi hija en peligro.- amenazó con tono severo y los tres tragaron en seco asintiendo con la cabeza. Luego les ordenó a los tres que se fueran para la casa, lo cual los tres aceptaron sin reprochar ni mirar atrás. Con excepción de Inojin que trató de despedirse pero al ver la mirada de Sasuke desistió y siguió por su camino.

Por su parte la familia Uchiha-Haruno empezó a caminar hacia la casa, Sarada de la mano de Sakura y Sasuke con la gata en mano.

-Por cierto jovencita está castigada.- decretó la Haruno viéndola de reojo.- Ambos lo están.- soltó logrando que Sasuke levantara una ceja sin entender.

-Lo sé mamá-dijo apenada.

-Hmp, no me puedes castigar. Tengo veintisiete años.- la pelirosada lo vio de forma severa, tanto que por unos momentos el joven Uchiha sintió mucho miedo. Claramente que su gran orgullo hizo que no lo expresa ni con el rostro ni con las palabras.

Sin embargo la pelirosada no desistió por lo que lo empezó a apuntar con el dedo, como si de una madre regañando a su hijo se tratase.- Sasuke Uchiha no me hagas recordarte de quien Sarada heredó la terquedad y la obsesión de resolver las cosas por sí misma. Además habías dicho que en este embarazo estarías más en la casa y no tomarías muchas misiones.

-Pero…

-Pero nada, ¡tenían que ser Uchihas ambos! Siempre poniéndose en peligro. Ambos se van a tener que quedar en casa, reflexionando lo que han hecho.- decretó la mujer segura por lo que los dos azabaches solo se dignaron a chasquear las lengua, molestos. Porque ese día ambos Uchihas aprendieron dos cosas importantes, las primera los gatos pueden ser mascotas bastante divertidas y la segunda, y por mucho más importante, no es bueno hacer enojar a Sakura Haruno.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, no saben cuando lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar O.o Para serles sincera, últimamente no he tenido nada de tiempo libre y cuando quise continuar la historia tuve por desgracia la muerte de un familiar. Pero aún así he hecho el esfuerzo para sacar tiempo para escribir y continuar con esta historia<strong>**.**

** Por cierto, no saben cuanto les agradezco a todas las personas que dejaron reviews y que marcaron la historia como favorite :3 En serio muchas gracias mis amores , no saben los feliz que me hicieron. Prometo compensarselos! La próxima vez prometo responder todos los comentarios que dejen e incluso si alguno quiere que incluya algo en específico en la historia solo tiene que pedirlo y haré todo lo posible para escribir al respecto ;)**

**Por último con respecto a Sarada, la verdad es que aún la veo muy pequeña para amores pero tengo que admitir que tanto el Boltsara como Inosara me encantan. Por lo que en algunos capítulos pueda ser que sucedan momentos adorables entre estos personajes :3 **

**Muchísimas gracias por leer ! **

**Besos :***

**Besos :***


End file.
